Frosty Merry Pleasure
by Gavos112
Summary: Frosslass wants to give her trainer a present, but she just couldn't wait till Christmas. She wants to see him unwrap it on his bed...LEMON! One shot/M Human x F Pokemon


NOTE: Mark is 15.

Mark sat in the snow of Snowpoint, making a snow angel, something he tried to acheive for a while. But everytime he'd get up, he's step in the angel, killing her. Mark had a reputation for bad luck, but today his luck was about to change the Christmas Eve.

"Fross."

A lone Frosslass hovered from the cabin next to Mark. Mark smiled and petted the ice specter.

"Hello there girl. Enjoying the snow?" said Mark.

"Fross!"

"I thought so. Hey, why don't you lay down here and try to make a snow angel. It's fun."

Frosslass hovered with a thinking look on her face.

"Frosslass?"

Mark studied her for a moment until he resolved the predicament Frosslass was struggling from. He beckoned her forward and told her to lay down. Frosslass did as instructed, with her arms spread out.

"Ok, now just wave your arms up and down in the snow." Mark instructed.

Frosslass obliged and waved her arms up and down around the snow. She then floated from the mark on the snow and viewed her artwork. Mark smiled at the perfect snow angel she made, especially for a first timer.

"Mark! Get in here! It's Christmas dinner!" his mother called.

Mark glanced at the cabin and then at Frosslass.

"Come on girl, it's time to eat. I have a surprise meal made for you." Mark said.

Frosslass nodded and hovered to the cabin, with Mark by her side. As they entered, they were greeted by the wonderful aroma that filled the entire cabin. Frosslass gazed at the counter, searching for her promised meal. Mark's mom entered the kitchen and beckoned Mark to the table, where his father, sister, grandmother, grandfather, and his aunt, the Snowpoint gym leader Candice.

"Glad you could make it." Candice said.

"Glad to be here, how's the reconstruction of the gym coming along?" Mark replied.

Candice sighed. "The ice sculpters are just too messed up. They look like an Onix with dents all over it."

"Oh. Well after Christmas, I'd be glad to help."

"You sure? Sculpting takes a lot of expertise-"

"Art class sure taught him a lot." Mark's mom interupted.

"Ahem! It is time for our praying." Mark's grandfather announced.

The family sat with their heads down, speaking the words they say every Christmas. Frosslass even bowed her head down, copying Mark.

"Let's dig in then!" Mark's sister yelled.

Dinner was over before anyone knew it. Most of the family slept downstairs, Candice went back to the gym, and Mark, his mom, sister, and father slept upstairs. Frosslass, however hovered about, waiting for all the residents to fall asleep. She had an extra special early Christmas present for Mark, but nobody must know.

It seemed hours and hours more until the family was asleep. Frosslass withdrew a bow from the cabnet and tied it between her legs. She gasped at the leather touching her sacred cold folds. Frosslass hovered up the stairs to Mark's room.

"Fross. Frosslass."

Mark twisted in his sleep and opened his eyes, to find the ghostly beautiful gleam in Frosslass's eyes.

"Frosslass, it's like 3:00. What is it? Accidental Nightmare on yourself?"

Frosslass shook her head and revealed the bow on her pelvis. Part of the pink leather was wet and smelling with strong liquids.

Mark, totally confused with what was going on, just dropped his jaw with a shocked look on his face. At this point, Frosslass hugged Mark tightly and proceeded to kiss him.

Mark gasped at the foreign object in his mouth. Her mouth was cold, but not too cold, for Mark had grown accustomed to the cold. Frosslass's tougue licked all around Mark's. This lasted a few minutes before Frosslass pulled away, staring at the buldge in Mark's pants.

Mark's face was red. He connected what was happening now with the kissing. His conclusion, Frosslass wanted to mate with him.

Mark backed up to the ede of the bed, trying to get away from Frosslass, but she just hovered closer to him. But unexpectantly, she just hugged him tight. A single tear fell from her eye.

Mark stared at her face. He began to realize that Frosslass wasn't going all whore on him. She truly loved him. And to be quite honest, he kind of loved her too.

"Lass..."

"I see. You've been having...feelings for me. I don't know what to say... I've never had...um...it before. I've never even had a girlfriend before."

Frosslass looked at him with pleading eyes, begging for him to accept her. She hugged tighter, slightly grinding against him.

"...Alright. You've got me. But please...take it slow."

Frosslass hugged even tighter. She was so joyed she could hardly believe what she was seeing. She almost thought that she actually had used Nightmare on herself.

Mark pulled up his shirt and threw it next to the bed. He then discarded his shoes, socks, and eventually, his pants. He was too nervous to show his manhood.

Frosslass licked her frosty lips and showed Mark the bow, the only thing separating her slit from Mark. Mark willingly untied the bow. It was easy due to Frosslass's poor tieing. Soon, Frosslass's vagina was in full view, dripping on the bed.

Mark was mesmorized by the sweet aroma and the grin on Frosslass. Unconciously, Mark's head was moving towards her dripping desire, his early Christmas present. As soon as his face was buried between her legs, he gave it a long lick.

Frosslass gave a loud moan and wrapped her arms around Mark's head, pushing him closer to her.

"F-fross..."

Mark slowly pushed his tongue in her. It was like icy water, exept it tasted sweet. Soon, Mark needed more, he licked all the juices he could find and began to push his tongue all the way inside.

"Fross! Frosslass!"

Frosslass was in pure heaven, she never felt anything like this before. It was so delightful, even more delightful to do this with Mark. The blush on her face was growing to a crimson color.

Mark could feel the production of juices getting faster. He didn't want to end it by only pleasuring Frosslass. He wanted to be pleasured too. Mark pulled his face away and immediately took off his boxers, his erect penis pointing from his crotch.

Frosslass gazed at her prize for a moment and soon gave the tip a lick. Her tongue lashed at the tip for a while before she put the tip into her mouth.

Mark grabbed the sheets of the bed, watching as his dick slowly disappeared into his Pokemon's mouth. Mark relaxed a little after Frosslass got half of his shaft into her mouth and began to slowly thrust into her mouth. A cold feeling went all around Mark's meat as he moaned while Frosslass gave him his very first blowjob.

Frosslass already had it all in her mouth, she knew what to do next. She pulled her head up, keeping the tip in and then slid down his cock.

Mark was holding onto Frosslass, moaning her name. He felt cold, but in a heavenly way. But as he recieved his pleasure, he realized that this was wrong, very wrong. But then why did it feel so good?

Frosslass pulled out, licking some precum from her lips. She then put her face on Mark's. This was the moment they've both been waiting for. The moment that would mark them together. The moment that would give them pleasure like never before. Frosslass carefully pushed Mark's love stick down her chimney.

Mark grabbed Frosslass's hands as he claimed her virginity. Holding onto thm until the pain in Frosslass would cease. It did very quickly. Mark soon found himself slowly thrusting into her tight igloo entrance.

Frosslass moaned to the world as she felt Mark's cock pull in and out of her frosted pussy. She constantly moaned out syllables of her name and stared into Mark's eyes.

Mark, unable to control himself at the look of lust in Frosslass's eyes, sped up his rate of thrusts and forced his tongue inside of Frosslass's lips.

Frosslass could once again taste Mark in her mouth so she could moan without fear. She then began to thrust at Mark, her juices covering his dick.

Mark was downright speeding his thrusts, making them harder, faster, anything to please each other, while kissing Frosslass. Their tongues performed a kind of waltz in their mouths, mixing their saliva. He thrust wildly as he hit what he assumed to be her g-spot, which explained Frosslass's loudest moan. Luckly the house was soundproof.

"Frosslass...I think...I think I'm...Oh god..."

Frosslass heard his words an began to thrust as fast as she could, acheiving the unthinkable. She was the one to reach her orgasm first, she screamed into Mark's mouth as her walls clamped down on his dick. Mark was driven crazy by this and was releasing hot streams of fresh semen into her spent vagina. Frosslass was panting heavily, moaning at the warm feeling in her body. She hugged Mark tight and fell asleep. Mark, still inside her, wrapped his arms around her, and collasped on his bed. His eyes began to shut, and fell to rest.

He swore he could hear a "Merry Christmas, Mark" in his head. 


End file.
